Albedo
Albedo more commonly known as the Ten Tails (十尾, Jū-bi) is one of the Incarnations of Kokori no Mikoto. Appearence *Albedo has physical appearance has changed throughout the series from a ten-year-old kid to a sixteen-year-old teenager. However, he retains some recurring characteristics. He has shaggy gray hair, Red eyes, pale skin, Ten Tails, and he's quite skinny for his age, though he shows a lot of muscle definition due to being athletic. *When he is 11 years old, he wears a red and black shirt with grey pants, while still having his red eyes and white hair. *He wears a red Gauntlet that resembles an Omnitrix. Abilities Equipment Albedo is the wielder of the Omnitrix which gave him the power to modify his own genetic code in order to turn into various alien creatures, literally making him an alien shape-shifter. Traditionally, he could only transform into ten aliens at the beginning of both the original series and Alien Force, but he later gains additional forms by either unlocking them or by scanning the DNA of aliens he meets. At the end of the original series, his arsenal included twenty aliens, while his current complete list is 62 aliens discovered. When transforming into an alien, Ben gets all the creature's features, including its appearance, voice, all of its unique and special abilities and powers, strengths and weaknesses. Though he mostly retains his personality, there are some cases where the transformation causes change in it, such as Rath being far more aggressive, Spidermonkey acting more childish, Big Chill being affected by his reproduction instincts, Brainstorm being far more polite, or Jury Rigg having the desire to destroy/fix machines and Swampfire's maturity that caused Ben to have zits on his face. Three of the aliens, Ghostfreak, Big Chill and Ultimate Humungousaur, even managed to actually take over Ben's personality. Though he usually uses his alien forms to fight, there have been some occasions where he was taken for a real alien by others, humans especially. In addition to transforming into aliens, the Ultimatrix included what is referred as an "evolutionary function," that allowed Ben to evolve his aliens forms in order to get upgraded versions of them, referred to as Ultimate Forms. It's explained that the function works by placing the selected alien form in a simulated worst-case scenario for a millennia or so, then simply modifying the old DNA to match the new DNA. Ninjutsu Albedo can also create destructive shockwaves that are strong enough to knock back the Kuro Akatsuki and it's Flagship, Black Demon at once. Gallery Young Albedo.png|Young Albedo Teenage Albedo.png|Teenage Albedo Complete Albedo Juubi.png|Ten Tailed Albedo Family *Kokori no Mikoto- Original Albedo Background Albedo was originally a eleven-year-old boy who grew up in Bellwood; he was popular in his school. However, his life changed the day he went on summer vacation with his grandfather, and his cousin. A short time after they left Bellwood, Ben went on a walk through the woods in which they were camping, and witnessed the young girl who was from Ancient Izumo. Category:Characters